warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem is a video game based on the Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. cartoon Scooby-Doo. The game was released by Artificial Mind and Movement, THQ and Warner Bros. in 2003 for the Game Boy Advance. It was later released for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, and Xbox in 2004. Plot Episode 1 - The Haunting of Hambridge: The game begins where Mystery Inc. arrive at the Hambridge University Library, where Alan Dinsdale is waiting for them. He introduces Walter Peabody, his assistant, to Mystery Inc. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo go through the entrance to the Basement Library, letting Scooby crawl under narrow spaces, collecting clues, Scooby Snacks, keys, food and dressing up as they go past the ghosts that try to frighten them. When they arrive, they notice a fake ghost going through the hallway and going through a door that goes to the Basement. Along the way, Shaggy and Scooby encounter more ghosts and shadow monsters, while trying to find an ancient book known as "The Tome of Doom." When they find the book and a receipt, which is the 5th and final clue, a ghost comes in to scare them, only to be sucked into the book by the Tome of Doom. They also find Velma, who happened to lost her glasses while following a strange ghost. Then Velma explains that the only way to get through to the next rooms is to find and capture each monster within the page and charging up the book with magical wisps through every room. They find a new monster page that can suck up shadow monsters into the book, as they creep through the hallways, waiting to scare Shaggy and Scooby. As they go to the place, where they been to on the first time entering the building, they find Fred and Daphne waiting for them. As Shaggy and Scooby hunt for the fake ghost, Shaggy is pushed by the spinning bookcase is left Scooby-Doo on his own. After finding Shaggy and capturing all the real ghosts, the fake ghost gets eventually caught up and is known to be Walter Peabody in disguise. After solving the first mystery, Alan Dinsdale waves goodbye to Mystery Inc. as they drive off in the Mystery Machine. Episode 2 - Mayhem at the Movies: Mystery Inc. are called on a second mystery at the Milton Bros. movie studio, run by Doug and Earl Milton. As they arrive, they find Robert Zabrinski leaving the building. The Milton bros. explain that their studio's been haunted with monsters, both old and new ones. Scooby and Shaggy rush through to scout Studio A, while Daphne and Fred go on the hunt for clues in Studio B. As they walk around the Medieval Set, they past some new invisible monsters, known as Poltergeists, throwing objects in the air. They find more keys to different doors that take them to different sets. This level is also filled with puzzles as Scooby and Shaggy try to figure out which switch opens the gate, lowers the drawbridge and opens the wooden doors to the entrance to the castle. They arrive at the Sci-Fi set, disguising themselves as astronauts and going into the spaceship that makes a hole in the wall, as it crashes into the fake moon. After riding in a rocket, Shaggy and Scooby then head through the spooky Graveyard set, where they begin to suck up more ghosts. Upon arriving in the Shock Room, they happen to find the monster page for poltergeists. As they head out of the shock room, Scooby is dog-napped by the Red Knight and it's now up to Shaggy to free his old pal, before the Red Knight comes back. As Shaggy finds Scooby in a cage, he realises that Daphne's trapped in a cage as well, but her cage has a door with a lock on it. Shaggy arrives at the crane, only to discover that it can't work without the fuse and gear. Shaggy's mission is to find the fuse at the top of the catwalks in the Viking Set, then find a gear in the Egyptian Set. As Shaggy finds the gear, he accidentally sets a trap, making a mummy go after him. As Shaggy progresses through the Egyptian set, the finds a new monster page for the Tome of Doom, which is known as "The Mummy Page." After going through the Egyptian set, Shaggy uses the Viking Ship to get back to the Roman set to free Scooby-Doo, using the crane. The crane frees Scooby-Doo from his cage, just as the Red Knight returns to stop both Shaggy and Scooby. But Shaggy and Scooby make a clean getaway, and catapults the Red Knight, making him crash into pillars, drop his helmet and then run away, which means that Shaggy and Scooby have found the 5th and last clue to tell Velma and the rest of Mystery Inc. Now that the gang has found all the clues, the next plan is to lure the Red Knight into a trap. Scooby and Shaggy start to run from the Red Knight, now with a box on his head, 2 times until Fred manages to open the castle. As the Red Knight is captured, they remove the box, only to find Robert Zabrinski underneath the box, he was wearing. Moments later, Earl's brother, Doug, comes hopping in to the crew and scolds Zabrinski for ambushing him and wrapping Doug in these mummy costumes. Afterwards, Scooby and Shaggy were then seen covered in fruit, while enjoying being filmed on set. Episode 3 - Weird Wild West: Mystery Inc's next stop is Gold Mountain Western Theme Park, where Scooby and Shaggy start to investigate the hotel and challenge themselves to an eating race. The player can either make Shaggy or Scooby win by eating many foods as possible and burp to shrink their bulging tummies, until the time runs out. After the eating race ends, Shaggy's weight accidentally makes him fall through the floor, leaving Scooby-Doo behind. As Scooby goes to find Shaggy, he encounters the mysterious woman and chases her through 5 different doors. At the basement hotel, Scooby finds a lantern and uses it to find his way through the dark to find Shaggy. After finding Shaggy, Scooby and Shaggy find themselves in a saloon where they have to solve the piano puzzle, which can be easily solved by finding page notes in different buildings. When they arrive at the jail, they find Fred Jones trapped in one of the cells he was investigating. In order to free Fred, Scooby and Shaggy must find some liquid soap to make the rusty sand boxes slide, so that Fred can get out. As Fred comes out, he gives his friends the key and they also find a shovel in the bank. As they dig their way through the drifts of sand, they happen to come across an old mine-kart ride. They then smell the food which happens to be inside the kart, then the mysterious woman activates the ride, in which Scooby and Shaggy must survive, whilst collecting many gold nuggets as they can. As Shaggy and Scooby-Doo scout the school, they find a wig, with a key hidden inside it. The blackboard also contained instructions to get the safe open which the player must enter 3 valid numbers to open the safe door, that contained "The Dust Devil Page." After sucking up some dust devils and finding Velma, they happen to come across a carousel spinning round way too fast, with Fred, Daphne and Johnny clinging on to it. Scooby and Shaggy's mission is to suck up lots of dust devils, using the Tome of Doom, to defeat the giant dust devil on top of the spinning carousel. They then find the mysterious woman was Mindy Styles, who was Johnny's faithful employee. But Johnny forgets to mention that the key, to the food locker, is still with Mindy, in which Shaggy and Scooby start running after the police car, until it drives out of their sight. Episode 4 - Bad Juju in the Bayou: Mystery Inc's fourth mystery is in the bayou as Velma got a call from their friends at Greenwood Development, saying there had been reports of the walking dead around in their place. As they arrive, most of the gang start to split up, leaving Scooby-Doo and Shaggy behind. They find the Gumbo Pot on the balcony of the hotel and, in order to get to the gumbo, they must solve the restore hydraulic pressure by turning the red valve handle right, the blue handle left and the green handle left as it should shut the steam off. Next, Scooby manages to find the snorkeling gear, which he can use to swim across the river, while avoiding crocodiles. After solving the water puzzle and making the fountain bigger than ever, they reach the gumbo pot. Daphne Blake and Fred Jones had been kidnapped by the soldiers from Greenwood Development and mistake the messy dizzy looking Shaggy for a zombie. Scooby gets some help from Billy Bob and after making distractions, Billy Bob manages to free Shaggy, along with the other zombies and they escape, via the motorbike. After evading the farm area, Billy Bob gives Shaggy and Scooby some food and gives the duo "The Zombie Page." Velma arrives to tell Shaggy and Scooby that Fred and Daphne are in the army truck, to which the zombies are attacking. Velma orders both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo to get those zombies out of her sight, by sucking them into the Tome of Doom. After the zombies are gone, Master Sergeant Jeremy Rhodes congratulates both Shaggy and Scooby for their bravery and is about to get both Daphne and Fred out of his sight. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby disagree, only to result in Shaggy and Scooby doing 20 push ups, whilst Daphne, Velma and Fred try to clear their names. Then, the Sergeant tells Mystery Inc. that he and his men were hired by Greenwood Development to clear out the area, before it was sold to Shermantech. But Velma tells the Sergeant that Greenwood Development is owned by Shermantech. After a few discussions with the Sergeant, Mystery Inc. decided to go off to their last place to solve the final mystery. After saying goodbye to Billy Bob, Shaggy and Scooby are ordered to do another 20 push ups from the Sergeant. Episode 5 - High-Tech Horror: Mystery Inc. arrive at Shermantech Headquarters for their final mystery, as Fred have arranged a visit and a tour of their facilities. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have both been given the opportunity to sneak off and find some more clues about antennas. Inside the building, Travis Sherman and Selena Drake, who was last seen during the phone call about Robert Zabrinski's arrest, tells the gang that they're working on exciting new technology and would like them to see it. As soon as the gang go off with the group, Scooby and Shaggy start to arrive at the cafeteria. As they sneak their way to the staff room, they use a guard's disguise to go past the guards, unseen. Next, in the staff room, Shaggy and Scooby dress themselves up as professors, undetected. Once inside another room, Shaggy throws a switch that shuts all the security cameras down. After getting past the guards, they arrive at the lift, in which Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. Selena then tells Mystery Inc. that they're going to bring the Tome of Doom back to her, as she is the rightful owner of the book. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby come across a force field. The only way to shut it down is by making sure the lights, both left and right at the bottom, are green, and the other lights, on the top, are yellow so that they can shut down the force field and make their way through. They then use a portal to transport themselves to a different place in the lab. The rest of the path is blocked by steam, coming from the pipes above. The only way to shut them down is to use a red key card and a robot to shut down the ventilation systems. In the other room, they find a line of zombies and decide to suck them all into the book. Afterwards, Scooby and Shaggy, disguised as professors, find a man who is about go on his break. He gives the yellow key card, to which they use to shut down another force field, so they can get through. Shaggy and Scooby then go through another portal which takes them into a dangerous area, filled with electricity bolts. But with help from the robot, with the button pressed, Scooby and Shaggy can now get going. Shaggy and Scooby manage to catch up to Fred, Daphne and Velma, only to find that they're under control by Selena Drake's greatest invention: The Alpha wave mind controlling modulator. Mr. Sherman explains about the antenna and when people are under its control, they will be forced to buy their products. Selena fires the mind-controlling device, only to find Shaggy and Scooby immune to the system. Mr. Sherman then orders Velma, Fred and Daphne to use their strange weapons to rid Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. In order to get their friends back under their own control, Shaggy and Scooby must press all 7 buttons to make sure that the antenna overloads. After the antenna overloads, Fred, Velma and Daphne instantly return to their normal selves, angering Selena and Travis. Mr. Sherman tries to make the disguised worker seize them, but the disguised worker refuses. The disguised worker then turns out to be Special Agent Dinsdale, who claims he had a second job. Selena, angry at Travis' disloyalty, begins to break free and runs off, causing Mystery Inc. to chase after her. But Selena begins to get a monster page out, which unleashes a fiery ghost, much to Scooby and Shaggy's horror. Shaggy and Scooby lure the fire ghost into the sprinkler system, which is its weakness and gets suck into the book as a result. After capturing all the monsters in each room on each floor, Shaggy and Scooby join the group outside, to find Selena releasing the Tome of Doom's greatest spirit: The King of Fire Ghosts. As Velma goes to reverse the antenna's polarity. Scooby and Shaggy turn on different sprinklers, weakening the Fire Ghosts and neutralizing the Fire Ghost Boss itself. After the antenna's polarity has been reversed, the rain, along with the sprinklers cause the Fire Ghost Boss to shrink down and become an ordinary ghost itself. After battling with the ghost boss with the Tome of Doom, Selena's plans are foiled and is arrested by Special Agent Dinsdale's 2 other agents. Alan then thanks Scooby and Shaggy for their help. But Shaggy then tells Special Agent Dinsdale that it wasn't easy as they were chased by ghosts, shadows, mummies and zombies. But Special Agent Dinsdale then give them both Scooby Snacks to make it all better. Shaggy is about to eat, when the hand from the Tomb of Doom snatches the box and Scooby eats all the snacks inside the box, making Scooby-Doo howl out his catchphrase: "Scooby, Dooby, Doo!" Then he winks and the final mystery is solved. Reception (PS2) 59.52% (GC) 55.75% (GBA) 53.20% | MC = (Xbox) 56/100 (PS2) 55/100 (GC) 54/100 (GBA) 53/100 | CVG = 6.8/10 | GI = (GBA) 6/10 4/10 | GSpot = 5.6/10 | GameZone = 6.5/10 (Xbox) 6/10 | IGN = 5.5/10 (GBA) 5/10 | NP = (GBA) 3/5 (GC) 2.2/5 | OPM = | PALGN = 6/10 | TX = 7.4/10 | XPlay = | rev1 = The Times | rev1Score = }} Mystery Mayhem was met with very mixed reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 53.20% and 53 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version; 59.82% and 56 out of 100 for the Xbox version; 59.52% and 55 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version; and 55.75% and 54 out of 100 for the GameCube version. Gallery References External links * Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo video games Category:2003 video games Category:2004 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games